Sello especial
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: En un mundo misterioso donde las mujeres son capaces de ser madres entre ellas, existe otro misterio, sellos aparecidos en algunas partes del cuerpo, estos sellos marcan la prueba de sus lazos y en algunos casos, sus mismos destinos.


**Iba a subirlo mucho más temprano pero por ciertos motivos no pude hasta ahora... bueno, si recuerdan mi mensaje en mi pagina dije que posiblemente esta historia iba a ser larga, no sabía si la iba a terminar a tiempo, y posiblemente cortaría partes, bueno, tal vez olvidé la última parte, pero finalmente encontré un método que me quitó todo ese peso y preocupaciones, decidí dividir el OS, pero no se trata de dejar una parte ahora y después subir una segunda parte en unas semanas o meses, si no dividir la historia para las diferentes chicas.**

**Por ejemplo, esta es el ChikaRiko y abarcara por así decirlo el inicio, presentando a los personajes y de que va la historia, después en el cumpleaños de otra subiré otra historia que complemente esta, ya sea en partes que parezca que me salté, o como terminaron así las cosas, supongo que es mejor que lean y buscaré aclarar todo abajo...**

* * *

**Sello especial. **

En un mundo misterioso donde las mujeres son capaces de ser madres entre ellas, existe otro misterio, sellos aparecidos en algunas partes del cuerpo, estos se dividen principalmente en:

Sellos rosa: Generalmente aparecen en el dorso de la mano, son los más comunes, representan confianza y amistad.

Sellos de plata: También es normal que aparezcan en el dorso de la mano, al lado opuesto del rosa, es símbolo de profunda confianza y lazos estrechos.

Sellos dorados: Pueden aparecer en cualquier parte del cuerpo, aparecen cuando se desarrolla un fuerte lazo con un amigo o familia, quienes lo portan es por poseer un mejor amigo o un familiar al cual son muy apegados. Estos poseen algo especial y eso son las iniciales de dicha persona con la que se comparte dicho lazo.

Finalmente los sellos purpura o morado: Son los más raros, aparecen en aquellos que han tenido su _encuentro destinado_ con la persona que pasaran el resto de sus vidas, o a veces el sello dorado cambia al purpura, pero no es raro encontrar a alguien con ambos sellos o uno solo.

Ahora que las explicaciones terminaron, la historia puede comenzar.

Sakurauchi Riko paseaba por la playa frente a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, realmente no estaba emocionada o feliz por la mudanza o vivir frente a la costa, después de todo había pasado sus primeros dieciséis años de vida en un ambiente poblado y agitado como lo es Tokyo.

No le molestaba el cambio a un ambiente tranquilo como lo era ese lugar, pero simplemente no encontraba un punto de interés en su búsqueda. Se detuvo admirando el mar como si este le diera la respuesta a su dilema o encontrara algo que le hiciera sentir que puede acostumbrarse rápido a ese nuevo ambiente.

— ¿De casualidad es una turista? —Una alegre voz llamó su atención, giró su cabeza a su derecha encontrando a una chica de cabellera corta color naranja y ojos rojos.

Mostraba una gran sonrisa y emoción en su rostro.

— N-no, de hecho —No supo cómo contestar, nunca fue buena con el trato a desconocidos por lo que poco a poco el volumen de su voz fue bajando.

— Verdad —Exclamó decepcionada la otra chica — En este lugar no hay nada —Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

¿Acaso no era de ese lugar?

— Un simple mar, una simple playa, un simple pueblo y una simple chica —Señaló cada cosa para remarcar — Simplemente no hay nada bueno que atraiga turistas —Habló desanimada.

Riko no pudo evitar reír, esa chica era divertida.

— Yo me llamo Takami Chika, mi familia tiene un ryokan cerca de aquí, si gustas puedes visitarnos, hay aguas termales —Habló animada acercándose cada vez más — ¿Quieres un manju? Son de nuestro ryokan —Dijo mostrando el bocadillo.

— Bueno yo —Justo cuando iba a tomarlo Chika se retiró.

— Lo siento, supongo que las universitarias no comen estas cosas —Y sin esperar respuesta se comió el bocadillo dejando a Riko con el antojo — Bueno, tengo que irme, si me necesitas solo pregunta por el Tochiman Inn —Tomó sus manos sin notar que en su pierna derecha emitió un brillo purpura, al igual que a Riko en la parte baja de su espalda.

Igual que antes sin darle tiempo a responder salió corriendo.

— A mí también me gustan los manju —Comentó triste por no comer.

Resignada regresa a su casa, pero antes de llegar da un vistazo a la residencia de sus vecinos notando el nombre de la residencia.

— Tochiman Inn —Susurró sorprendida — ¿Qué tantas posibilidades hay de que algo así pase?

Entró en su casa saludando a su madre brevemente antes de subir a su habitación.

Pasó un tiempo ordenando sus cosas, y después fue a tomar una ducha antes de la cena pero no contaba con que su madre entraría justo cuando ella estaba prácticamente desnuda por lo que gritó avergonzada.

— Hija te he visto desnuda tienes porque avergonzarte —Comentó su madre después de eso.

— Eso fue hace mucho —Respondió Riko más tranquila — ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

— Te iba a pedir que fueras con los vecinos a presentar respetos pero no te preocupes lo haré yo.

— Puedo hacerlo después de tomar una ducha.

— No te preocupes —Comentó su madre relajada — Por cierto, ¿Encontraste un buen lugar?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Inquirió confundida.

— Bueno, estás de mejor humor después de volver de tu paseo —Comentó su madre.

Riko recordó brevemente su encuentro con Chika, y se dio la vuelta para no ver a su madre, esto ocasionó que viera la marca purpura con las iniciales TC en ella.

— ¿Cómo era? —Preguntó su madre de la nada.

— ¿Cómo era qué? —No entendió su pregunta.

— ¿Cómo era la persona con la que te encontraste?

— ¿Cómo sabes que me encontré con alguien? —Vio a su madre hacer una pose pensativa — Se llama Takami Chika, al parecer su familia administra el ryokan que está al lado, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo antes de salir corriendo.

— Es bueno saberlo —Comentó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Debo buscar un buen obsequio antes de ir a conocer a su familia.

— No entiendo que intentas decir.

— No te preocupes, puedes tomar tu baño con toda calma y asegúrate de lavar cada parte.

— ¡Mamá!

**,**

**,**

**,**

Chika charlaba alegremente con su mejor amiga You acerca de todo lo ocurrido ese día, hasta el momento en el que conoció a esa turista universitaria pero de la cual nunca supo su nombre porque se le olvidó preguntarlo hasta que regresó a su casa.

Por su parte You estaba un poco molesta, la forma en la que Chika hablaba de esa persona era diferente de la de cualquier otra.

— Tenía estilo y era tan linda —Comentó Chika tirándose en su cama — Seguro que todas las chicas de la ciudad son así.

— Eso es difícil decirlo, nunca hemos ido a una —Exclamó You deseando cambiar de tema.

— ¿Verdad? —Dijo Chika levantando brazos y piernas al aire momento donde You pudo notar el sello en su pierna gracias a que la gravedad hizo lo propio con la falda de Chika — ¿You-chan? —Llamó a su mejor amiga al ver que no decía nada.

You estaba shock, durante años esperaba el momento en el que el sello dorado de ella y Chika cambiara, pero nunca pasó y ahora observaba uno purpura con iniciales desconocidas SR.

— You-chan —Intentó una vez más.

— Lo siento Chika-chan, ya tengo que irme —Dijo de pronto recuperando la conciencia.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó confundida, normalmente ella se iba más tarde — Te veo mañana en la escuela —Se despidió con una sonrisa.

— Nos vemos —Murmuró antes de salir de la habitación y huir rápidamente.

En medio de su salida casi choca con una mujer de cabellera color vino en la entrada y tras disculparse rápidamente salió corriendo, eso no era justo, nada justo.

**,**

**,**

**,**

Chika bajó luego de que su hermana Mito fuera por ella, al parecer la nueva vecina quería conocerla, no tenía idea del porqué, pero después de hacerlo le pareció alguien agradable, cuando intentó preguntar la razón de llamarla cambiaron el tema, al final se despidió de la mujer y subió de nuevo las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de la señora y sus hermanas pudieron ver parte del sello purpura en su pierna, ahora cubierto apenas por unos shorts cortos.

— Al parecer ninguna de las dos se ha dado cuenta —Comentó la señora Sakurauchi después de que Chika subiera las escaleras.

— Chika siempre ha sido despistada después de todo —Argumentó Shima, la mayor de las hermanas — Seguro que ni si quiera preguntó el nombre de la chica que conoció hoy.

— Bueno mi hija también es algo distraída, así que no sé cuánto tarde en darse cuenta.

— Aun me sigue pareciendo curioso el cómo funciona todo esto —Dijo Shima mirando su mano.

— Este mundo siempre encuentra la forma de sorprendernos —La señora Sakurauchi también observó su sello.

— Pero eso es lo divertido ¿No? —Mito comentó con una sonrisa.

**,**

**,**

**,**

Riko había terminado su baño y ya se encontraba cenando.

— Bienvenida mamá, tardaste un poco —Exclamó Riko extrañada.

— Me distraje con la charla, lo siento hija.

— ¿Era algo interesante?

— Si, lo era.

Fue una actitud extraña, pero prefirió no preguntar nada más.

— ¿Sabes hija? El destino puede hacer extrañas jugadas a veces.

**,**

**,**

**,**

Al día siguiente mientras se vestía para la escuela gritó de pronto.

— ¡Baka-Chika, tenemos clientes deja de gritar! —Regañó su hermana Mito.

— Pero Mito-nee, mira —Señaló el sello purpura que recién notaba levantando su falda — Apareció de la nada.

— ¿Enserio lo acabas de notar? —Inquirió con expresión entre incrédula y decepcionada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó confundida.

Mito suspiró.

— ¿No se te hace tarde para tomar el autobús? —Prefirió evadir la pregunta.

— ¡Es cierto! —Gritó tomando sus cosas y salió corriendo despidiéndose de sus hermanas y su perro.

**,**

**,**

**,**

— ¡You-chan! —Gritó llamando la atención de su mejor amiga, se encontraba tan emocionada que no notó la actitud decaída de esta — Mira You-chan —Dijo una vez la alcanzó levantando su falda como con su hermana antes de que You la obligara a bajarla mientras el rojo cubría su rostro.

— No debes hacer eso en público Chika-chan —Regañó.

— Perdón, perdón —Se disculpó sin perder el ánimo — Pero quería mostrarte mi sello, aunque no sé cuando apareció, solo lo encontré esta mañana.

— ¿Enserio no sabes cuándo pasó? —Preguntó You con su abajo ánimo.

— No —Negó la chica mandarina — Pero es increíble, significa que mi persona destinada está cerca, ¿No es emocionante?

— Si, lo es —Evitó la mirada.

— ¿De verdad tienes un sello purpura? —Una emocionada pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes se acercó a Chika antes de sonrojarse y retroceder hasta quedar detrás de una castaña.

— ¿Son de primer año? —Preguntó You al ver el color de su cinta.

Ambas asintieron.

— ¿De verdad tienes un sello purpura? —Repitió su pregunta la pequeña de primero pero esta vez con un tono más tranquilo.

— ¿Quieres ver? —Preguntó emocionada a punto de levantar su falda pero You la detuvo.

— Que dejes de hacerlo —Regañó nuevamente.

— Increíble —Exclamó la pequeña — Yo soy Kurosawa Ruby, y ella es Maru-chan.

— Kunikida Hanamaru —Se presentó formalmente.

— Me llamo Takami Chika.

— Watanabe You.

Siguieron el ritmo presentándose también.

— ¿Saben? Maru-chan también tiene un sello purpura —Dijo feliz la pequeña Ruby.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Chika emocionada — ¿Puedo verlo?

— N-no creo que pueda-zura —Cubrió su boca de pronto.

Chika la vio extrañada.

— Vamos, solo será un momento —Dijo tomando por los hombros a la castaña quedando bastante cerca.

— No —Murmuró sintiéndose intimidada — Eso no sería correcto, yo no puedo.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Se quejó justo antes de escuchar una toz fingida.

Ambas voltearon hacia dónde provino encontrando a una chica de cabellera negra y ojos verdes que se veía bastante molesta.

— Dia-san —Susurró la castaña.

— Onee-chan —Murmuró Ruby.

— ¿Quién? —Pronunció Chika confundida y algo asustada.

— ¡No es lo que parece! —Dijo rápidamente Hanamaru separándose de Chika.

— Es cierto onee-chan, Takami-sempai solo quería ver el sello purpura de Maru-chan.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo la mirada fulminante ya estaba sobre la pobre chica mandarina.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —Preguntó algo molesta al sentirse acorralada.

Hanamaru colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho cubriéndolo.

You no sabía cómo intervenir.

— ¿Y a todo esto quién es usted? —Esta vez se mostró firme.

— Onee-chan es la persona con la que Maru-chan está destinada —Explicó Ruby — Y el sello de Maru-chan está en su pecho —Y todo el valor se fue.

— Chika-chan ella es la presidenta del consejo —Informó You.

— Puedo saber ¿Por qué intentabas ver su sello? —Preguntó Dia con su mejor mirada de intimidación.

— Solo estaba curiosa, yo acabo de obtener el mío y quería ver el suyo.

La mirada de Dia se suavizó solo un poco, tomó un poco de su cabello y lo hizo a un lado mostrando la parte de atrás de su cuello donde estaba el sello purpura con las iniciales KH.

— ¿Estás satisfecha? —Inquirió con su rostro enfadado.

— De verdad se parece al mío —Comentó Chika levantando su falda.

— ¡Que dejes de hacerlo! —Reprendió You otra vez bajando la falda.

Pese a lo rápido Dia pudo ver claramente las iniciales.

— Nosotras nos retiramos, gracias presidenta —Dijo You tomando a Chika y alejándose antes de que Chia hiciera algo para molestarla aún más.

— Espera, ¿You-chan? —La pobre apenas pudo gritar una despedida para las tres al ser arrastrada.

— ¿Cuál era el nombre de la otra chica? —Preguntó Dia observando al par alejarse.

— Watanabe You-sempai —Respondió Ruby.

— Entiendo —Dijo comenzando a alejarse — No lleguen tarde a sus clases.

**,**

**,**

**,**

Riko caminaba inquieta, siendo una nueva escuela y en un nuevo lugar sin conocidos seguro es algo difícil de manejar, solo esperaba al menos pasar el tiempo tranquila y tener al menos pocas amigas.

— ¿Riri?

Volteó encontrando a una chica de cabellos negros azulados y ojos amatista.

— ¿Yo-chan?

— ¡Riri! —La chica rápidamente se acercó emocionada.

Las madres de ambas eran grandes amigas e incluso compartían el sello dorado, y muchas veces se reunieron cuando eran más pequeñas, ella era lo más cercano a una amiga de la infancia y una hermana pequeña, por eso al igual que sus madres compartían un sello dorado, esa era Tsushima Yoshiko, o como ella se nombraba a sí misma, Yohane.

— Realmente estás aquí —Comentó emocionada — Como una fiel little demon de la gran Yohane no pudiste mantenerte lejos —Dijo con una pose extraña.

— Veo que no has cambiado Yo-chan —La menor se sonrojó ante la sonriente, pero inexpresiva mirada de Riko.

— No pareces muy feliz de verme —Exclamó con fastidio.

— Por supuesto que lo estoy —Contestó cambiando su humor.

— Supongo que llegó el momento —Nuevamente Yoshiko cambió su actitud — Es hora de que la profecía se cumpla y nuestro pacto se fortalezca —Dijo antes de tomar la mano de Riko y que los sellos comenzaran a brillar.

Mientras a Riko era cerca del hombro derecho en su brazo, el Yoshiko era en el antebrazo izquierdo, ambos sellos dorados brillaron unos segundos antes de apagarse.

— ¿Qué?, esto es imposible, nuestro pacto debería ser más fuerte que nunca, el sello eterno de nuestra unión debería ser visto —Se quejó sin soltar la mano de Riko.

— No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo —Comentó la mayor sintiendo pena ajena.

— Vamos, cambia, ¡cambia! —Repetía aumentando la fuerza de su agarre.

— Yo-chan me lastimas —Exclamó Riko intentando soltarse.

Al final lo consiguió por suerte.

— ¿Por qué? —Murmuró — ¿Por qué no cambia a purpura?

— Yo-chan —Susurró la mayor sin saber que responder.

Antes de hacer o decir algo más la campana sonó para dar inicio a las clases por lo que Riko aprovechó para cambiar el tema e ir cada una por su lado a su respectiva clase.

**,**

**,**

**,**

Apenas llegaron a tiempo a su salón de clases y después de saludar a algunas de sus amigas tomaron asiento ya que la profesora acababa de llegar.

— Sé que esto sonará repentino pero hoy llega una nueva compañera, adelante y preséntate —Pidió la profesora mirando a la entrada.

La pelivino de ojos miel entró como en cámara lenta para Chika, era la misma chica que conoció el día de ayer y a la cual nunca le preguntó su nombre, pero ella pensaba que era universitaria y ahora se da cuenta que tienen la misma edad.

— Sakurauchi Riko, mi familia acaba de mudarse, mucho gusto —Se presentó formalmente.

Recorriendo el salón con la mirada se topó con una sonriente Chika, que la saludo apenas se encontraron, obviamente nada discreta.

— ¿Conocías a Takami? —Preguntó la profesora sorprendida.

— La conocí ayer, la nueva casa a la que me mudé está al lado de la de su familia —Explicó nerviosa.

Para You todo tuvo sentido después de esa explicación, el nuevo sello que apareció en su mejor amiga el día anterior, la descripción correspondía y por si fuera poco las iniciales también.

Después de eso Riko tomó asiento cerca de Chika y You, siendo incómodo para esta segunda.

**,**

**,**

**,**

Suspiró cansada y fastidiada, ella quería hablar con Sakurauchi pero sus compañeras de clase siempre terminaban rodeándola durante los descansos y por lo tanto no le permitían ni un momento. Ahora paseaba con You en dirección a la sala del consejo estudiantil, planeaba disculparse con la presidenta al no encontrar a las de primero en ninguna parte.

— ¿De verdad debo disculparme? —Preguntó Chika despreocupada.

— No sabías nada de donde estaba el sello pero aun así fuiste un poco lejos y creo que es mejor evitar que la presidenta esté sobre ti por un malentendido —Explicó You con calma — Mira, ahí está —Señaló la sala del consejo.

Apenas se acercaron escucharon unos raros sonidos, como si a alguien le costara respirar, antes de abrir decidieron ver por la pequeña ventana de la puerta el interior encontrando algo que no esperaban; sobre el escritorio se encontraba sentada Hanamaru con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener su boca cerrada cubriéndola con su mano, mientras Dia besaba su cuello abrazándola posesivamente por la espalda.

— Dia-san —Dijo apenas audible la castaña.

— No lo retengas Hananmaru-san —Murmuró en un ronco tono sin dejar de atacar esa sensible zona.

— P-pero —Mordió su labio en un intento de soportar un poco más.

— Sin peros —Pasó de su cuello al lóbulo dándole el mismo trato.

— ¡Zura! —Gimió haciendo reaccionar a You y Chika ocultándose de inmediato.

— No creo que sea buena idea entrar ahora —Dijo You nerviosa después de ver esa escena.

— ¿Y si esperamos a que terminen? —Su mejor amiga vio incrédula a la chica mandarina.

— Chika-chan, viste como nos vio en la mañana, si descubre que la vimos —No supo cómo continuar — Haciendo eso, ¿Qué crees que pase?

— Creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro momento —Comentó comprendiendo el mensaje.

**,**

**,**

**,**

Regresaron directo a su aula donde algunas chicas parecían intentar convencer a Riko de alguna actividad.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó Chika con su naturaleza curiosa.

— Chika-chan, que bueno que llegas —Dijo una de sus compañeras alegre.

— Estábamos invitando a Sakurauchi-san a jugar un poco con nosotras pero no podemos convencerla —Explicó otra.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo por nosotras? —Pidió una tercera.

— ¿Un juego? —Inquirió You.

— Es para que pueda integrarse más rápido a la clase —Habló la primera chica.

— Es una gran idea, ¿Qué dices Sakurauchi-san? —Preguntó la Takami bastante animada.

— Pero.

— Vamos, no será —Tomó sus manos para arrastrarla pero el brillo de los sellos detuvo sus intenciones, Chika observó esta vez el ligero brillo en la espalada baja de Riko y esta otra por su parte el brillo purpura en la pierna de Chika.

Y claro sus compañeras presentes también lo notaron.

— Eso fue —Dijo una de ellas.

— ¿Un sello purpura? —Otra sin previo aviso levantó parte de la falda de Chika comprobando que el sello estaba ahí con las iniciales SR — Si es un sello purpura.

— Sakurauchi-san también lo tiene —Dijo otra que previamente levantó parte del uniforme para comprobar.

Riko saltó para acomodar su uniforme y mirar molesta y avergonzada a sus compañeras.

— Perdón, fue un impulso —Se disculpó rápidamente la chica asustada por la mirada de Riko.

— ¿Cuáles iniciales tenía? —Preguntó otra, algo nerviosa pero impaciente.

— Tenía las iniciales TC.

La mirada molesta pasó de la persona que levantó su uniforme a la que supuestamente estaba destinada, Chika saltó ligeramente al sentir esa mirada molesta.

Y sin decir nada Riko salió del aula.

En ningún momento nadie notó la mirada decaída de You.

**,**

**,**

**,**

Los días pasaron con Chika intentando hablar con Riko y ella evitándola, sus compañeras igualmente intentaron disculparse pero el enfado de la nueva no era algo fácil de calmar.

Después de buscarla por toda la escuela Chika se quedaba sin opciones, solo faltaba el salón de música por lo que decidió buscarla en ese lugar.

Afortunadamente para ella la encontró tocando el piano, Chika no pudo evitar quedarse observando atentamente como Riko con una postura perfecta tocaba esa dulce melodía con los ojos cerrados claramente disfrutando de la música.

Sonrió animada, y evitando hacer ruido entró al salón de música esperando el momento adecuando, comenzó a tararear al ritmo de la música.

Por un momento Riko se asustó, pero por alguna razón no dejó de tocar en ningún momento, ambas viéndose a los ojos mientras la música continuaba, hasta terminar la melodía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con el tono frio que ha usado desde ese día.

— Estaba buscándote —Respondió nerviosa ahora que la música se fue.

— ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? —Preguntó molesta — ¿Es por lo sellos?

— No realmente, o eso creo —Comentó con una pose pensativa — Realmente no entiendo bien todo eso, digo se supone que uno está destinado a cosas de acuerdo a su forma de ser o vivir.

— No entiendo que es lo quieres decir.

Chika hizo nuevamente una pose pensativa.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando nos conocimos? —Preguntó tranquila.

— Me confundiste con una turista universitaria —Respondió recibiendo una respuesta positiva de su compañera incitándola a continuar — También hablaste de lo simple que es este lugar, y sobre ti, Takami-san.

— Exacto, yo vivo en este simple lugar, mis calificaciones son simples, mis actitudes físicas también son simples, no tengo talentos, no tengo nada especial, solo soy una chica normal —Su voz sonaba cada vez más decaída — Soy el monstruo normal Chikacchi, ¡Goa! —Imitó a un monstruo lo mejor que pudo.

Para Riko eso no sonó muy normal.

— Por eso siempre creí que mi destino estaba lleno de cosas normales, nunca me preocupé de nada más —Continuó con la misma calma de antes — Hasta que te conocí, quedé sorprendida la primera vez que te vi, no pude evitar pensar _que chica tan linda._

— ¿D-de qué estás hablando? — ¿Por qué se puso nerviosa?

— Cuando hablamos en la playa sinceramente estaba tan nerviosa que solo podía decir lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza, incluso olvidé preguntar tu nombre —Continuó sin preocuparse — Realmente me sorprendí al verte entrar por la puerta del salón, pensé en la suerte que había tenido de poder estar cerca de alguien como tú Sakurauchi-san.

— ¿Suerte? No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar.

Chika rió nerviosa.

— Cuando descubrí que mi sello purpura estaba unido al tuyo me alegre tanto que sentí el impulso de gritar _es un milagro_ — Levantó sus manos casi gritando con felicidad — Pero después te molestaste y saliste corriendo.

— E-eso fue.

— No importa —Interrumpió Chika con una sonrisa tranquila — Yo, no voy a preocuparme por esto —Ahora que ella tomaba su pierna pudo notar el vendaje justo en la zona donde estaba el sello.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó preocupada.

— No me paso nada —Se apresuró a contestar — Solo lo cubrí, no quiero que cause otro malentendido.

— ¿Malentendido? —Al parecer Chika lo había entendido mal.

— Todo lo que quiero es ser amiga tuya —Dijo extendiendo su mano — Eso es suficiente para mí.

Riko dudó de tomar esa mano.

— Sakurauchi-san —Llamó su atención — ¿Serías mi amiga?

Finalmente aceptó su mano y el tenue brillo de ambos sellos se mostró a través de las telas.

— ¡Ahora vamos a jugar! —Gritó emocionada sujetando con fuerza la mano de Riko la arrastró fuera para ir con el resto de sus compañeras, pese a las protestas de ella.

_Normal_, Chika era todo menos normal, Riko no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre esa extraña chica que conoció apenas se mudó, tal vez como dijo su madre, el destino puede hacer jugadas extrañas.

* * *

**No se cuantos lo notaron, pero tomé más elementos del ChikaRiko del manga que del anime... bueno, no suelo dejar historias inconclusas como estas, pero si recuerdan esto es solo una parte, serian otras dos historias como mínimo, una DiaMaru y la otra YoshiYou, el KanaMari aun no estoy seguro, se suponía en la idea original que Chika le pediría consejo a Kanan sobre su sello antes de hablar con Riko, pero ya vieron que directamente salté a la última parte, las otras historias irán por separado pero unidas a esta, así puedo desarrollar mejor a las otras parejas y también le daré uno más conclusivo a esta en alguno de los otros.**

**No se como se tomen la idea, pero estoy aplicando lo mismo para el de Honky, más explicaciones cuando lo publique.**

**Ahora, sin más que decir, feliz cumpleaños Mikan-chan... digo, Chika-chan!**


End file.
